


What about my New Year's kiss?

by TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter/pseuds/TryAgain_FailAgain_FailBetter
Summary: In their seats, Blaise and Draco turned to look at each other. “Happy New year” the blonde whispered before clinking his glass against Blaise’s. His friend smiled and sipped his firewisky.“What about my new year’s kiss?” he asked for fun, batting his long dark lashes.The story of how New Year's Eve helped two friends admiting their true feelings to each others.





	What about my New Year's kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Best wishes to all of you for 2019. Let's make everyday worth remembering it.

               The party was in full swing at the manor. Lucius and his friends were already half drunk. They had gathered in Lucius’s office to talk about “work” and had come back an hour later singing and slurring. An improvised dance had followed. Men were still swirling their wives on the wooden floor of the living room, children were laughing like never before. In sixteen years, Draco had never seen that. Never had these people let go like this before – never had they laughed so freely before.

“Dance with me, Draco. Please, please, please.” Pansy begged, a little tipsy. The blonde slapped her hand away from his face and groaned. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“Come on, Pans’” a low sarcastic voice said near them “You cried over him at least a thousand times! How can you still have tears inside you? I thought they’d have dried out by now!”

“Shut up, Blaise” the brunette yelled before storming off. The Italian boy smirked.

“You should tell her, y’know?” Blaise said while serving himself a new glass of firewisky. He then served a dubious Draco.

“Tell her what?”

Blaise sipped on his glass. When he looked at Draco, he had a smirk on his face.

“Well…that you have the hots for me, obviously.”

“You wish” Draco spat but he couldn’t hide the light smile growing on his face. Blaise slouched in his armchair and smiled back.

               They spent most of the night watching their friends and family on the dance floor and laughing at their drunken state. They tried to keep up with the adventures of Blaise’s mother who, as usual, was trying to seduce every man in the room. The Italian woman had faced the fury of a few jealous wives before setting her heart on a 20-year-old lad. She was all over him and the poor boy was as red as a tomato. His hands were trembling and he was sweating his asses off.

“Look like you’ll soon have a new step dad” Draco snickered. Blaise laughed.

“Like he could handle my mum. He’ll run off before they even get to a priest.”

“Yeah, well I’m not sure marriage is what he’s looking for, anyway.” Draco replied, his eyes still on the unexpected couple. Blaise immediately followed his gaze. The young boy had his eyes glued to the cleavage of Miss Zabini and he wasn’t even listening to her sweet talk. Blaise groaned and swiftly waved his wand so that the little perv went flying across the room. His mother started before her cold eyes fixed on him. He just shrugged casually and went back to drinking.

“Your family is crazy.” Draco laughed.

“And yours is sane?” They both exploded in laughter at that remark. Damn, they were born in one crazy world.

               The night kept going and alcohol kept flowing. When the clock stroke midnight, a loud “Happy new year” resonated in the room. The party turned into a bunch of loose embraces and sloppy kisses. Damn sure they’ll regret all this tomorrow.  

In their seats, Blaise and Draco turned to look at each other. “Happy New year” the blonde whispered before clinking his glass against Blaise’s. His friend smiled and sipped his firewisky.

“What about my new year’s kiss?” he asked for fun, batting his long dark lashes.

Draco remained silent for a moment. Suddenly, he stood up and walked over to a house-elf who was serving glasses of champagne to the guests. He seized the bottle from the creature and looked back at Blaise, nodding him to follow. The Slytherin didn’t hesitate a second. They silently walked the corridors of the mansion, drinking one after the other from the champagne bottle. When Draco considered them far enough from the party, he stopped and leaned against the wall.

“Are you drunk?” Draco asked seriously.

“I’m entirely conscious and in favour of what’s about to happen if that’s what you’re asking.”

Draco raised his eyebrow mockingly “Who said anything was about to happen?”

“Oh sorry,” Blaise replied smoothly, “maybe you’d rather have me to call Pansy?” Blaise laughed at Draco’s grimace. “That’s what I thought.” The dark-skinned boy took a step forward so he was now only millimetres apart from Draco’s body. His hands traced the blonde’s body but stopped at his hips. Playing and teasing was fun but actually walking the line seemed dangerous.

Draco didn’t seem happy with the hesitation for he switched them, cornering Blaise against the wall with his body.

“You’re thinking too much, Zabini!” Draco said before crashing their lips together. The contact was new – it was rougher and dryer than what they were used to but also warm and so intoxicating.

Draco licked the brunette’s lips, asking for entrance and Blaise obliged quickly. The kiss deepened but it wasn’t sweet nor romantic as it could have been. They were kissing in candlelit corridors on new year’s night, for Merlin’s sake. But it was honestly the least of their worries. Every move they made was urgent and driven by hunger. Their world had reduced to three little words: touch, feel and taste. It was all that mattered to them right now.

Draco’s hands found their way into his best friends’ hair. He pulled slightly and Blaise moaned. Sweet torture. But the Italian boy wouldn’t stand there doing nothing. He pulled Draco’s shirt from his trousers and found his way under it. His hands moved from Draco’s flat stomach to his back. The cold touch caused Draco to arch his back and close the remaining distance between their bodies.

               When they heard giggles coming toward them, the two boys took a step away from each other. Draco seized Blaise’s wrist quickly and started pulling him toward his room.

“Wait. The bottle.” Blaise pulled himself out of the blonde’s grip and went back to grab the champagne bottle on the floor. He smiled widely, lifting the bottle in the air like it was the most important treasure. He then ran back toward Draco’s room, grabbing his friend’s hand on its way and dragging him along.  

When they fell through the door of Draco’s room, they were laughing uncontrollably.

“Did you really have to go back for a bottle?” the blonde asked, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s a really good bottle” Blaise replied simply. Draco just rolled his eyes. “And you deserve the best” the brunette added softly. He felt weirdly self-conscious now, under Draco’s gaze, being so fluffy. He swallowed hard and shifted on his feet. That’s when he realized he was still holding that stupid bottle. He placed it next to the bed and went back to Draco.

“I thought I was the one thinking too much. Now look at you, all still and not saying anything” Blaise laughed ill at ease.  

“I already showed you what I wanted in the corridor. Your turn now.” The blonde replied with a deep voice. His pupils were dilated, his cheeks pinkish and his chest was moving quicker than regular. The sight sent blood straight to Blaise’s cock.

“Fair deal.” The dark-skinned Slytherin pulled Draco back into his arms and pecked him twice on the lips. “I want you.” With a flick of his wand, he made their clothes disappear, leaving them in nothing but their underwear. “All of you.”

Draco let out a deep moan. For once in his life, he was not in control and he was okay with that. It was thrilling to be able to let go. He knew that only Blaise could make him feel that way.

               When they reached the bed, Draco pushed Blaise slowly and went to straddle his hips. They kissed until their lips were bruised and their tongues felt numb. Their hands were roaming over each other’s body like their lives depended on it. Their only goal was to touch and to feel as much skin as possible. Every reaction was memorized with care, every muscle was kneaded with love. None of them could get enough. They had to make up for lost time. All the flirting that had never gone further because they were afraid to ruin their friendship. All the staring because neither of them dared making the first move. All of that felt like a fucking waste of time now. They could have been doing this for month, for Merlin’s sake.

               For a while, Blaise’s hands lingered on Draco’s muscular tights. He had never been so grateful for Quidditch in his life before. Several times, he grasped the soft skin there, causing the blonde Slytherin to quiver violently. Pleasure was building too fast but they couldn’t slow down now. Blaise rolled them over and pressed his body back against the one underneath him.

“I’m close, Dray.” The black wizard moaned.

Draco whimpered. He could feel hotness spreading inside his belly as well. His heart was beating so fast he feared it might just come out of his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face in the crook of Blaise’s neck.

“Please, please, please” Draco begged. What for? He probably didn’t know it either. The tension was just too overwhelming. Blaise’s little trusts were driving him crazy. He couldn’t stop moaning. “Blaise, fuck, please.” Words were pouring out of his lips now.

With one last trust of hips, Draco was cumming inside his underwear. He bit on Blaise’s neck to muffle the sounds he made but it wasn’t quite effective. A few seconds later, Blaise was cumming as well. Tiredly, he rolled out from Draco who had trouble catching his breath underneath him. He settled by his side, his head resting against the blonde’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, just waiting for their heartbeats to go back to their natural pace.

                “Draco?” Blaise asked softly, breaking the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

Draco hummed in response but didn’t open his eyes. He was so comfy.

“What’s your new year’s resolution?”

He thought about it for a second.

“I will… errr… wear muggle clothes once a month, just to remind myself why I hate those tight awful jean things so much.”

Blaise groaned. “Very funny! Now for real, smart ass?”

Draco breathed in and out a few times. When he spoke, it was nothing but a whisper. “I’ll try to make this work. Us. I mean… if you want it too.”

Blaise shifted so he could see the blonde's face. “I want it. I want you.” He kissed Draco firmly on the mouth. “I know you and I aren’t usually the best at keeping a relationship but… It’s different. I already know all of your flaws so…” the Italian smirked while Draco let out an offended yelp.

“You aren’t an angel, either.” Draco replied, giving tit for tat.

“Still, you love me.” The brunette said with a cocky smile. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to lie on his belly.

“Must have drink a love potion by mistake!”

“Excuses, excuses…” Blaise said while shaking his head dramatically. Before Draco could answer, he reached for the champagne bottle by the bed and went back to nuzzling the blonde’s bare neck. He kissed his way up to Draco’s lips and nipped at his bottom lip. Not in a mood for being teased, Draco gripped Blaise’s neck and deepened the kiss. He took his sweet time mapping his best friend’s mouth with his tongue. As Blaise was lost in the kiss, Draco made the most of it to slyly nick the bottle from his hand.

“Hey!” Blaise complained.

Draco sat against the headboard with a smug smile and took a large sip of the bubbling alcohol. When he was done, he bent over just enough to be able to pour some into Blaise’s open mouth.

“To 2019” Draco said, proudly.

“To us.” Blaise replied. “To one more year putting up with your arrogant, sarcastic, cheeky ass.”

“Yep. But now that you have access to this sweet ass, maybe you’ll find it more… bearable?”

“Definitely.” The two teenagers fell back on the mattress, their laughs filling up the large room.


End file.
